Hubo otra
by affy bp
Summary: Ella no podia mostrarse asi frente a todos, no podía llorar libremente como lo hacia Cho, tenia que guardarse su lagrimas… Porque hubo una que lo amo mucho mas.


**Disclaimer**: Nada, nada, nada, nada, nada me pertenece

**Summary**: Ella no podia mostrarse asi frente a todos, no podía llorar libremente como lo hacia Cho, tenia que guardarse su lagrimas… Porque hubo una que lo amo mucho mas.

**Pareja**: Hermione/Cedric

* * *

**Hubo otra.**

Seco sus lagrimas con la manga de su túnica, tal vez este no era un buen uso para en uniforme escolar pero era el que le daba últimamente. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su nariz enrojecida delataban que había llorado nuevamente, y esto no era lo que quería así que se encerro otro rato en el baño.

Su corazón parecía que se retorcía en su pecho, era un dolor insoportable, tanto que tenia que largarse a llorar para sanarlo. Tanto que tenia que gritar, patalear y golpear lo que sea que tuviera enfrente, debía sacarlo ahora porque sabia que después tendría que verse fuerte frente a todos, porque ninguno entendería que ella, Hermione Granger, llorara a lagrima tendida la muerte de Cedric.

Porque ninguno sabia, ninguno sospechaba, ninguno entendía. Ella no podía mostrar su dolor, como Cho, ella no podía esperar que se acercaran y la abrazaran para reconfortarla, que le palmearan la espalda y le susurraran palabras de aliento.

Porque simplemente no podía llegar y decir "_Oigan, mirenme, yo me siento peor que todos ustedes juntos y necesito un hombro sobre el cual poder llorar, ¿Algun voluntario?_". No seria correcto…

No seria correcto porque, _ella no era su novia _(bueno, no al menos frente a _ellos_). Ella era una simple compañera de colegio, y no era normal que se destrozara tras la muerte del joven Diggory. No era normal que no comiera, no era normal que faltara a clases, no era normal que no hablara con nadie y tampoco era normal que sus ojos se hincharan por tanto llorar.

Ahogo otro grito, tenia tanto dolor dentro. De solo pensar que jamás volveria a ver sus ojos claros ni a acariar sus suaves cabellos ni a sentir el calor de sus fuertes brazos sobre su cuerpo en las noches frias que se veian en la Torre de Astronomia, o en las cocinas, o en la biblioteca o en los baños, siempre ha escondidas; porque no por nada eran dos alumnos brillantes, sabían ocultarse y lo sabían muy bien, ya no podría escuchar sus palabras dulces en su oído ni sentir sus húmedos labios sobre los suyos en un calido beso que le erizaba la piel, nunca mas… esto le rompia el corazón en mil pedazos.

-Hermione…-le dijo un dia Harry en la Sala Común, sin darse cuenta la chica había garabateado su nombre, el del chico de su vida, en su pergamino mientras sus ojos se surcaban de lagrimas.

-Harry ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ocultando el pergaminos tras su espalda y apretando los ojos aprisionando las lagrimas.

-Se como te sientes. No es necesario que finjas con nadie mas. Lo entiendo, de veras…

La castaña abrió los ojos casi el doble y lo miro suplicante, esperando que todo fuera una broma pesada. El moreno se dirigió hacia ella y la tomo de la mano hasta llevarla muy cerca del lago, donde por supuesto, no había nadie.

-Ya no quiero que te lastimes mas. Estoy aquí Hermione-susurro en voz baja y la tomo entre sus brazos.

Hermione aflojo todos los musculos del cuerpo cuando sintió el abrazo y le costo reponerse justo cuando de su boca salió un sollozo acompañado de las ya tan familiares lagrimas cristalinas. Su corazón al fin sentia un poco de paz sintiendo esos brazos tan protectores, ese aroma que le daba seguridad, se sentia cuidada, protegida y querida…

Harry era su mejor amigo, si no confiaba en el ¿En quien lo haría? ¿Quién mas podría estar para ella como en este momento lo estaba en chico de ojos verdes? Nadie…

Le correspondió el abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi le rompe los huesos de la columna pero Harry no se quejo, sabia que ella sufria, que aunque no lo diría nunca, estaba mas herida que cualquiera y que aunque no se pusiera a llorar como una de esas actrices de películas muggle enfrente de todos como Cho para que la gente sintiera lastima por ella, la abrazara, la consolara y le diera su apoyo, Harry sabia que Hermione estaba peor que todos y que sufria muy a su manera, a solas…

Después de todo Harry era, y será siempre, un muchacho noble y no es solo el hecho de haber visto a Hermione y a Cedric juntos mientras el paseaba con la capa de invisibilidad, va mucho mas de eso, si los demás conocieran a Hermione como el, si todos fueran capaces de leer sus ojos, ahora todos estarían enterados del dolor que esta sufriendo la muchacha…

-Esta bien. Aquí estoy, todo estará bien…

Ella asintió pero sabia que esto estaba lejos de ser verdad. Nada estaba bien. ¡Su primer amor estaba muerto! Muerto y ella viva. Esto, principalmente, no estaba bien.

-Ahora Hermione, será tiempo de luchar. Por mas que lo ames, no es tiempo de hacerle compañía-mascullo Potter en el oído de su amiga que solto un estremecimiento acompañado de mas sollozos.

-Si, lo se..

-Demuestralo y se fuerte ¿Si?

-Lo intentare Harry.

-Hazlo por mi por favor, te necesito aquí conmigo ahora mas que nunca. Eres parte importante de esto-agrego el muchacho dedicándole una débil sonrisa

-Lo se…Estoy contigo-respondio ella con voz queda

-Y yo contigo.

-Harry, muchas gracias-dijo Hermione con la voz temblorosa y quebradiza justo antes de soltar a llorar una vez mas en el regazo de su mejor amigo, ahora al menos, no estaba sola.

Nunca mas lo estaría…

* * *


End file.
